Watashi wa Aya o Mamorimasu
by Yuki6
Summary: Touya has suddenly gone missing...Yuuhi remembers what Touya had said to him before, about taking care of Aya...but is Touya REALLY dead yet?


****

Watashi wa Aya o Mamorimasu

Rated PG 13 for language and possible violence in the future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fabulous characters

Author Notes: The title means 'I will protect Aya.' Which is Yuuhi's phrase. There are more chapters soon to come. Remember to keep in back of your mind...is Touya really dead? This is my first Ayashi No Ceres ficcy. Lmao. so R&R please and flames will be used to tend the fireplace.

****

CHAPTER I

A vibrant fire roared and crackled gently, sparks emitting upwards every so often. The warmth and soft light spread around the simple living room furniture and onto the towering Christmas tree. Snow drifted lazily in thick flakes outside of the screen door.

Touya and Aya were curled up on the illuminated white couch, Aya resting her head on his shoulder. A beautifully designed cradle held a beautiful baby boy resting peacefully with a tiny thumb tucked in securely in it's mouth was set not too far away from them. After what seemed like a serene eternity, Touya got up and went up a flight of stairs, only to return with a restless box with two holes protruding on top of the lid. Startled, Aya stared at the box curiously. 

"Merry Christmas Aya." Touya smiled and kissed her delicately on the cheek before sitting along beside her. His wife's fingers curled around the lid of the box and pried it open. Within was what looked like a furry, golden ball. In an instant, the furry ball had unrolled itself and sprang onto Aya, who in surprise gave a small yelp as the golden retriever began lapping up her face, tail hitting her thigh as it waved around happily.

"Touya! Where did you get her?" Aya managed to yell out over the small dog's happy barks.

"The doctor. He found a mother giving birth to the dogs and he took her in since she was a stray. He gave one to me as a gift." Touya grinned at Aya, who looked absolutely in rapture with the dog's presence. Unfortunately, the cries of the dog woke up the baby to begin crying. Touya gently lifted the dog up from Aya's lap so that she could go nurse the child. 

"What are we going to name her?" Aya asked, rocking the baby peacefully in her arms. 

Touya tilted his head upward to the heavens, as if reciting a prayer to the Gods in his head. "Ceres. She will be the shugotenshi of Kouji-chan."

Aya's mouth curled up at the tips of the name of the tennyo. "Shugotennyo." She corrected.

-----

"TOUYA!!" Aya screamed, fast tracks of tears pouring down her face. "No...no...Touya isn't dead! It's not true!"

The shaky officer looked uncomfortable at the breakdown of the girl in front of him. "Ma'am, please." He swallowed uneasily. "We never said he was dead. But the helicopter crashed somewhere unknown to us. It flew off course from our radar...I assure you, we will recover the bodies and-"

Aya hadn't been listening. Instead, she had covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them with Suzumi's arm around her, trying to comfort the younger girl. Yuuhi and Q stood miserably in the background, knowing that Suzumi, as the one whom had lost a husband to death would do the best counseling. Yuuhi was holding the sleeping baby in his arms.

At last Suzumi managed to steer the sorrow girl out to the car parked around the bend. Even Q set her driving with more discipline for once, not wanting to injure Aya, who looked as frail and pale as a statue of glass. The four got out of the car with the infant and into the old fashioned house. Yuuhi couldn't help but remember the old times with the four of them had. Despite the horrors then, it was also filled with happiness and laughter. 

Instead of following Aya and the others into the kitchen, Yuuhi walked to the koi pond and sat there, watching the fishes glide under and around rocks. "Damn you Touya. You said for a year. You liar, this is even shorter than what you said... Aya isn't ready to part with you yet." A tear formed at the edge of his eye. "I thought it was all over. That we could finally rest in peace..." 

The ever-familiar flashback came back in Yuuhi's head.

[FLASHBACK]

__

Yuuhi surveyed the fields in front of him and gets ready to go do his shopping, until he turns to face Touya who approached him suddenly. "I'm glad Aya seems to be doing so well. I was kind of worried about her seeing her at Shuro's and Aki's funerals...but from now on she can be happy with you...and your child." Yuuhi stumbled with the last few words. He was slightly jealous of Touya, but whatever made Aya happy...

Instead of responding to these words, Touya closed his eyes. "I probably don't have much time left. Aya knows this too...I might last one year, or two years...or maybe not even that much, but...when that time comes..." 

Yuuhi stared at Touya in shock and stared off at Aya still in shock when Touya nodded and smiled. 

"Yuuhi-san! Hurry uuup!"

Instead of responding, Yuuhi took it in as a silent promise to Touya that he would take care of Aya...when he was gone...

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Yuuhi took out the purple band with the familiar symbol sowed onto it. Clutching it tightly, Yuuhi stood up and retied it around his forehead. _Don't worry Touya...Aya will be safe._


End file.
